


Cabbage Rolls

by Kazimir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass Kid Stealing Your Cabbage Rolls, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: In the lair of the worst generation triple alliance, Eustass Kid follows the scent of his favourite food to find you, an unsatisfied member of the Hawkins Pirates pondering their position in their crew.





	Cabbage Rolls

There was always a cool draft in the lair of the triple alliance of Hawkins, Apoo, and Kid, but tonight, with the rain pouring outside and leaking through the cracks of the old ruinous castle, the cold was especially notable. In one of the hundreds of rooms, you sat alone with your food, enjoying the cabbage rolls that you had prepared for yourself. Candles flickering around you and dimly lighting the spacious room, you reflected on the object of your recent displeasure – your captain Basil Hawkins. Though you had grown up in the North Blue and had known the man and his family through your own, eventually joining the pirate crew created by him and following him in his journeys around the New World, as time dragged on with the Hawkins crew, and you grew older and more independent, you had began to notice a disconnect between yourself and the Hawkins Pirates. 

The quiet, somber, serious mood of the crew, set by the example of their Captain, didn’t hold your interest, and your heart no longer felt invested in the people you shared a ship and many years of your life with. Consumed by your thoughts, you almost didn’t notice the creaking of the door behind you being opened, and neglected to react. As you ate and ignored whoever was behind you, expecting it to be a fellow crew member who would take the hint to leave, a muscular arm reached over, grazing your shoulder, and you felt a broad chest pressed against the back of your seat. As you sat shocked, a pale hand with dark painted nails grabbed one of your cabbage rolls. As a bite was taken right over your shoulder, a low contented hum reverberated in your ear, and you turned curiously. 

“These are my favourite.” Captain Eustass Kid grinned above you as he took a second bite of your meal. You furrowed your brows at the man as he sat close beside you and continued nonchalantly. “What are you doing eating alone? That’s weird.” he said through his stuffed face. 

“What do you mean?” you questioned, fully accustomed to eating alone without the rest of your crew, as all the Hawkins Pirates did. Kid scowled in response. 

“Why aren’t you eating with your crew?” he asked. 

“You eat with your crew?” you questioned, squinting in astonishment. “We don’t gather together for meals unless we have to. The Captain isn’t interested in dining as a crew, he’s usually focused on his cards.” Kid scoffed. 

“What kind of Captain ignores their crew?” he snorted. “I’d hate to have a meal without Killer and the others. It would be boring.” You at frowned his response, finding yourself unexpectedly jealous of the Kid Pirates. Seemingly catching your miserable expression from the corner of his eye, Eustass smirked. “I’d hate to be part of the crew that misses out on dinners like this.” he said while grabbing another cabbage roll, emptying your plate. The low mood stirring within you lightened at his words, having never had the chance to be complimented by your own crew in such a way. The man beside you shuffled closer, his leg noticeably pressed against yours. Turning to you and meeting your gaze, his eyes softened, and his tone lowered as he spoke. 

“If you were a part of my crew, you wouldn’t go to waste.” You felt heat rise to your face and Captain Kid rested his strong hand on your thigh and moved his face closer to yours. Flustered, you attempted to stutter a response, with little success. 

“Oh.” you muttered. He smirked at your restlessness, caressing your thigh and enjoying your nervous expression as you averted your eyes from his. 

“I would make sure you’re taken care of.” he remarked. Leaning his face closer to yours, he connected his lips with yours roughly before you could react. Abruptly pulling away and standing from your seat, you looked down to the red-haired man, who was smiling up coquettishly at you. 

“I’d have to spend more time with you and your crew if I were to consider joining.” you fidgeted. Eustass stood from his seat as well, towering over you with his large frame and chuckling. 

“You’re fun to play with.” he mused. “My crew has breakfast at 7 in the dining room of the second floor.” You opened your mouth to object, but Kid interjected. “Don’t worry, Hawkins won’t notice.” he assured, predicting your response. Placing his hand on your chin, he tilted your face upwards towards him he planted a firm kiss on your lips, to which you did not resist. Pulling back slightly he purred, “See you in the morning then.” before he took his leave, leaving you along with your feelings and an empty plate.


End file.
